inazuma_eleven_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroyami Shi
Kuroyami Shi is a forward for Okori-Nai, taking the position of ace striker and oldest member on the team. He is one of the four main protagonists of the first era of the Inazuma Eleven RP. During Inazuma Eleven RP 2: Road To Number One, he plays internationally for Rising Sun, reprising his role as ace striker. He also briefly serves as coach for Eclipse. At the end of the season, he graduates from Okori-Nai, leaving the team. In Inazuma Eleven RP 4: The Time Train, a young version of Shi is a member of Clockwork Corps and a prominent protagonist in the season. Description IERP= "An amazing striker with an edgy personality. Rumor has it he simply caught eight grader's systom." |-|IERP2= "A fearsome striker who uses the power of darkness. Heir to the Kuroyami family." |-|Coach= "A rich kid with a keen sense of tactics who wants to become the best striker in the world. " |-|IERP4 (Young)= "The black striker in his younger days. Does he control the same darkness? " History Shi was born into the Kuroyami family, a notable rich family with noble roots, living in the Mie prefecture, Japan. His parents often busy, he was mostly raised by the butlers of house Kuroyami, gradually learning the importance of menial tasks, especially developing a love for cooking. At the age of 2, his sister, Fuko, was born, a girl with a football obsession, and as they grew older, Shi played more and more football at his sister's command. Personality Shi is blunt and direct, often to the point of upsetting others. While he appears uncaring, he hides a passion for football and a deep love for his friends, going to lengths such as overworking himself to improve, and giving Tenshi a home at the Kuroyami household. He is fierce and driven, and once he thinks of something, he will go to any length possible to achieve it, no matter how difficult it seems to be. Prideful and ambitious, he won't let anyone stand in his way. While he sometimes seems hot-headed, Shi is often very thoughtful and strategic about how to approach certain issues. He always has his next steps planned out, whether the people around him like them or not. Plot Inazuma Eleven RP Kuroyami Shi had been a member of Okori-Nai for a while, losing to Scarlet Night the year before and losing his captain and best friend, Jupito Kaijo. Despite this, he decides to stay a member of the club, becoming the ace striker. He helps Takayama Kotarou and Shizuo Rejisuna judge tryouts, and pick the new members of the team, one of whom is revealed to be Kuroyami Fuko, his little sister, who he is shown to love very much. He intitially helps Heikin Shikamaru to learn the legendary hissatsu Shinkuuma and scores in the initial match against Teikoku, helping secure a draw against the undefeated team, helping to propel Okori-Nai into the news. However, despite all the newfound excitement and being entered into the Football Frontier, Shi announces that if they end up facing Scarlet Night, he will quit the team. He proceeds to skip all training for their first game, and ignores all of his teammates in the match. Despite this, Okori-Nai end up winning, beating Happiness High. Okori-Nai continue to win games in the Football Frontier, establishing themselves as a force to be reckoned with, as Shi, with his self-proclaimed 'best striker in Japan' title, scores countless goals for the team. However, when they reach the Regional Finals, and it is reveale they will take on Scarlet Night, Shi quits the team, leaving the number 10 position to Fuko. But, his story doesn't end there, as he shows up halfway throuhg the match, rejoining Okori-Nai, awakening his Keshin, Angel's Death, Iblis, and winning the match for his team. Now equipped with a Keshin, Shi becomes even stronger than ever, scoring even more goals thanks to Overlord Strike, allowing for the team to take down all in it's way. Before the quarterfinal match against Teikoku, Shi pitches a three person hissatsu to Seiko Tenshi and Takayama Kotarou, as well as the idea of ultimate evolution. Okori-Nai end up beating Teikoku, breaking their 200 year unbeaten streak. When Tenshi and Kotarou go to stay in the Kuroyami Household, it is revealed that not only Shi incredibly rich, but he also has a secret love to cook. Their semifinal match is shown to be against Raijin Eleven, the team which Shi's old best friend Jupito Kaijo currently plays for. Shi ends up developing a new hissatsu in this match, Dark Star Blade, and they win the match. The grand finals come for Okori-Nai, against the mysterious Delta Storm, and Shi is the first to score against them. Later in the match, he ends up scoring the final goal with Nightfall alongside Kotarou and Tenshi, winning the Football Frontier for Okori-Nai. Hissatsu Waza IERP= * SH Blood Edge * SK Shoot Plus * SH Dark Star Blade * SH Nightfall * SH Overlord Strike |-|IERP2= * SH Nightfall * SH 'Grimdark Strike * 'SH 'Twin Flame * 'SH 'Sunset Overdrive * 'SH Overlord Strike (formerly) * SH Nameless Blade * SH Dark Star Blade (Extra slot) * DSH Demonic Roost * DSH Abyssal Element Trivia * He has been noted to like oranges. * It is very likely that Shi is the RP's top scorer, scoring in nearly every match and even performing a hat-trick against Regnum Dei. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Coaches Category:Main Protagonists